Please Don't Go Far
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Sakura justru di saat Sakura menyadari ketidakmampuannya untuk tidak bergantung pada Naruto. Sakura tersiksa. dan Naruto sama. Sai yang menyadarinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut campur.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Fanfic Naruto ketiga yang kubuat. Gak tahu kenapa idenya muncul gitu aja. Cuma pengen ngegambarin perasaan terluka Sakura kalo seandainya Naruto memilih untuk nggak mengejar dia. Tapi untuk segi kalimat, isi cerita atau apalah, 'Night' minta saran yang bagus direpiu-nya…

Night masih baru di fanfic, jadi kalo ada cerita laen yang nyerempet, maaf sebesa-besarnya. Tapi kalo dipikir, pairing Narusaku gak begitu banyak ya…

Don't like, don't read, don't blame…..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Please don't go far**

Sakura menunggui Sasuke di tenda. Perang telah usai. Yah, perang besar telah usai. Dan kini Sasuke yang dulu jadi rekan se-timnya –sekaligus cinta pertamanya- tergolek lemah dan pingsan setelah mati-matian bertarung membantu Naruto melawan Madara Uchiha.

Sakura terus menungguinya sejak fajar ketika perang akhirnya usai hingga saat ini. Hari mulai berganti gelap. Sakura memandangi wajah Sasuke, "team tujuh," desisnya perlahan.

Seseorang membuka pintu tenda, membuat angin yang cukup menusuk tulang menyeruak masuk ke dalam tenda, "Sakura-chan,"

"ah, kak Shizune," balas Sakura.

Shizune mendekat perlahan dan duduk di sampingnya, "Naruto tidak kemari?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menoleh sebentar lalu menunduk dan tersenyum miris. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya, "Naruto sudah kemari, hanya sebentar, lalu pergi, mungkin menemui Kakashi-senpai," jawab Sakura pelan. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang.

"ada apa Sakura?" tanya Shizune heran. "apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Nampaknya ia mulai cemas.

Sakura hanya menggelang pelan. Ia lalu memandangi wajah Sasuke lagi yang masih belum sadar.

"cinta...pertamamu?" kata Shizune tiba-tiba. Sakura hanya diam dan tetap memandang Sasuke. Shizune menarik napas panjang. "maafkan aku Sakura kalau menanyakan hal ini," kata Shizune lagi. Sakura mulai menanggapi kalimatnya. Ia menoleh pada Shizune.

"ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"dulu.. saat Sai memberitahu tentang… perasaan Naruto padamu.." Shizune mulai berbicara, "kau menangis, …apa yang membuatmu menangis Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak sesaat setelah mendengarnya. Sakura nampak memutar kembali memori otaknya. Ia berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil, "mungkin rasa bersalah," jawab Sakura. "dan mungkin ternyata aku sadar, bahwa pada akhirnya, aku selalu bergantung pada Naruto,"

Shizune menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat. "dan aku takut, kalau-kalau harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa aku akan terus bersandar pada Naruto, seumur hidupku,"

"Sakura…" kata Shizune. Ia terlihat simpati pada Sakura.

Sakura mulai tersenyum lagi, "tapi itu hanya ketakutanku," imbuhnya lagi. Sakura lalu tertawa kecil.

Shizune mulai tersenyum, "hei, tadi kulihat Naruto ada di luar, setahuku tadi dia ngobrol dengan Sai, sebaiknya kau menghampirinya, bukankah tidak ada ninja medis yang sanggup mengobatinya selain kau, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan keluar meninggalkan tenda. Ia melihat Naruto sedang bersama Sai. Sakura diam sebentar.

Ia melihat Sai berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Sakura baru saja akan menghampirinya ketika akhirnya Naruto berbalik dan melihat Sakura berdiri memperhatikannya. Ia terlihat kaget.

Naruto juga tak bergerak. Langkahnya terhenti. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebentar. Naruto menghela napas pelan lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Yoo, Sakura," sapanya riang.

"Naruto," kata Sakura. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke tempat Naruto berdiri, "kau tadi sebentar sekali menjenguk Sasuke,"

Naruto melihat sekeliling lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tertawa kecil, "bukannya sudah ada kau yang menjaganya, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura langsung speechless. Memang nada bicara Naruto setengah bercanda. Tapi rasanya ada yang menusuk jantungnya. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di dadanya, "a..apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "hei, Sakura, sahabatmu ini sudah berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali kan?" ucap Naruto datar. Kata 'sahabatmu' yang diucapkan Naruto barusan tertanam jelas di pikiran Sakura. "jangan sampai dia pergi lagi," imbuh Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan bersiap melangkah pergi. Sakura menatap punggungnya kemudian secara tiba-tiba Sakura menahan langkahnya. Sakura memegangi lengan Naruto tanpa berbicara apapun. Naruto menarik lengannya perlahan. Melepaskannya dari pegangan tangan Sakura.

"ke..kenapa aku merasa kau akan pergi, Naruto?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Naruto tersenyum sebentar lalu tertawa kecil seperti biasanya, "pergi kemana maksudmu? Aku masih tetap di Konoha kok," candanya. Keduanya saling memandang dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan satu sama lain, tapi tertahan di tenggorokan masing-masing.

"aku…" Naruto mulai bicara lagi, "aku hanya ingin menyerah,"

"menyerah?" tanya Sakura heran.

"aku… berhenti mengejarmu Sakura-chan," Naruto tertawa lagi. Dada Sakura sesak mendengar tawanya yang aneh, "aku bosan mengganggumu, Sakura," tambahnya lagi. Kali ini Sakura merasa aliran darahnya terhenti. Bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya sekarang.

Sakura seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar dalam hidupnya.

"kudukung kau dengan Sasuke," ujar Naruto pelan. "sahabat harus saling mendukung kan?"

"Na.. Naruto?" suara Sakura mulai bergetar.

Tapi Naruto mengacuhkannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada beberapa orang di ujung sana yang terlihat samar, "Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Pandangan mata Sakura menjadi kosong, seolah rohnya baru terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia perlahan berbalik. Matanya terasa panas. Ada air yang menyeruak keluar dari sudut matanya. Sakura menunduk. Air matanya dengan cepat jatuh membasahi tanah.

Shizune berlari ke arah Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa, "Sakura-chan," panggilnya. "kau tahu, Sasuke sudah sa.." kata-kata Shizune terhenti saat ia menyadari Sakura tengah menangis. "kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Air matanya terus mengalir sementara suara tangisannya tak terdengar, "terjadi,"

"ketakutanku terjadi," kata Sakura lagi. Shizune memandangnya dengan heran. Ia berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk paham. Diraihnya bahu Sakura yang bergetar. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura agar gadis itu tenang, "terjadi…"

Sementara itu, Sai memperhatikan Sakura yang menangis. Sebenarnya tadi ia pergi karena ia melihat Sakura. Sai mungkin sudah memprediksinya dari awal.

---

"apa yang kau lamunkan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura tetap diam sambil memandang ke luar. "Sakura," panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ah!" Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke. Ia memandangi mata emerald Sakura yang kosong. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Si Bodoh itu, kenapa kalian menjengukku tidak bersama-sama?"

Sakura kaget. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"tadi pagi dia kemari, tertawa cengengesan seperti biasanya," jelas Sasuke. "tapi dia bersama Hinata,"

'Deg' kali ini wajah Sakura pucat. Dadanya sesak.

"kenapa kalian tak datang bersama? Pasti terjadi sesuatu," tebak Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan meraih keranjang buah di sampingnya. "tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," jawabnya. "kukupaskan apel ya,"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "berada di rumah sakit memang membosankan," keluhnya.

---

Sementara itu tanpa diketahui Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto memperhatikan keduanya dari celah pintu. Naruto berdiri mematung, menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu memutuskan berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ia melihat Sai bersandar di tembok, "hai…Sai," sapa Naruto ragu.

Sai hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, "aku masih tak percaya, orang yang pernah berkata pada Sakura agar tak berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, justru sekarang membuat kebohongan besar," sindir Sai.

Naruto tercekat mendengarnya. Ia menunduk sebentar lalu berjalan melewati Sai, "ada perasaan yang kau takkan mengerti, Sai," ucap Naruto. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan Sai tanpa menoleh, "aku melakukannya karena mencintainya, dan kau takkan mengerti itu," Naruto berjalan lagi.

"Naruto," panggil Sai. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lagi, dan ia tetap tak menoleh, "aku memang roots, tapi aku mengerti perasaan semacam itu, meski hanya dengan melihat matamu, dan mata Sakura,"

"mengingkari perasaan sendiri adalah hal yang mengenaskan,"

Sai langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat.

---

Langit sore mulai memerah. Sakura perlahan berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha setelah sejak siang tadi menemani Sasuke. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ke rumahnya. Sepertinya ia lelah sekali.

Mendadak Sakura berhenti. Ia menyingkir dari tengah jalan. Ia merapat di sebuah tiang tak jauh dari teman-temannya berkumpul. Sepertinya barusan keluar dari Ichiraku ramen.

Sakura memegangi dadanya yang nyeri. Ia melihat Naruto, dan di sebelahnya Hinata tersenyum senang.

---

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali bersama kami, bukannya malah menjaga Sasuke," sindir Kiba.

Naruto hanya nyengir. Shino memandanginya dari balik kacamatanya, "mungkin tak tahan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke," tambah Shino.

Naruto langsung mencekik kedua temannya itu, "kalian sok tahu, aku sudah menjenguknya tahu," Naruto lalu tertawa.

Hinata memandang sosok Naruto dari belakang, 'Sakura ya..' pikirnya. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Memang sore itu, dan akhir-akhir ini, Naruto jadi lengket dengan team delapan. Karena kondisi Naruto pasca perang masih belum sehat total, ia dianjurkan untuk tak melakukan kegiatan apapun.

Sebenarnya sore itu, Naruto tak hanya berdua dengan Hinata, karena ada Kiba dan Shino. Tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa sakit.

---

Pagi hari di rumah sakit Konoha. Sakura menemani Shizune yang menjaga Tsunade yang masih dalam tahap perawatan. Sakura membantu mengupas apel untuk gurunya itu sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Tsunade dan Shizune agaknya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Terutama Tsunade. Setidaknya ia tidak begitu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan murid kesayangannya dan juga kerapuhan Naruto.

"aku pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu," kata Tsunade tiba-tiba. Shizune menoleh. Tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan gurunya.

"ya?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia terus mencoba tersenyum pada Tsunade dan Shizune.

"berhentilah tersenyum mengerikan seperti Naruto itu," kata Tsunade.

"apa? Naruto? Guru ini bicara apa?" tanya Sakura.

"dia pernah tersenyum palsu, aku melihatnya pertama kali saat kau memeluk Sasuke saat masih kecil sambil menangis," tambah Tsunade. Sakura langsung down. Hatinya semakin sakit. "kasihan sekali, Naruto,"

'deg'. Perasaannya makin tak karuan, "guru salah, aku juga sakit, dia yang meninggalkanku, Tsunade-sama," jelas Sakura. Suaranya pelan. Nyaris ditelan suara angin yang memaksa masuk melewati jendela dan membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

"aku tak mengajarimu menjadi kunoichi lemah, Sakura, seorang shinobi harus selalu mengambil keputusan dari sebuah pilihan," nasehat Tsunade pada Sakura. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Yah, memang benar.

"yah, sepertinya aku memang salah paham, mungkin Naruto memang hanya menganggapku sahabatnya," gumam Sakura pelan. "dia selalu bilang mendukungku, si Bodoh itu,"

"kau salah Sakura, terbalik," kata Shizune. "ketika kau mencintai seseorang, orang yang mencintaimu akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendukungmu," imbuhnya.

"meski ia bodoh, sampai tak tahu siapa yang sekarang kau cintai," timpal Tsunade, "tapi Naruto memang bodoh kan? Dan kau menyukainya, Sakura,"

---

Siang harinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Ia melihat Ino dan Chouji juga sedang menjenguk. Di ruangan itu juga ada Sai yang sedang menjenguk. Sai tersenyum pada Sakura.

"oh, ada Sai juga," sapa Sakura. Ia meletakkan bungkusan berisi bubur di laci di samping Sasuke. "nah, kebetulan, Ino, tolong temani Sasuke makan ya,"

Sakura bersiap pergi tapi Sasuke menahan lengannya. Sai, Ino, dan Chouji terkejut melihatnya. Sakura menarik lengannya, "memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"oh, aku sedang membantu Kak Shizune mencari tanaman obat karena persediaannya menipis, mungkin sore baru pulang," jelas Sakura. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Pandangan Sai terus mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura sampai gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

---

Selesai memetik cukup banyak tanaman obat yang dipesan Shizune, Sakura memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di tepi sungai. Pandangan matanya kosong. Banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ia mendesah berkali-kali. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, 'Tsunade-sama benar, aku tak ada waktu untuk terus seperti ini, yang ada persahabatanku akan rusak,' gumamnya dalam hati, 'Naruto menginginkan ini semua,'

Sakura bangkit dari batu yang didudukinya. Matahari belum tenggelam. Sepertinya ada waktu yang bisa digunakan untuk latihan. "aku harus menjadi gadis yang kuat," gumamnya pelan.

"kalau ini benar terjadi seperti ketakutanku, aku harus jadi kuat, agar aku tak bergantung padamu, Naruto,"

Sedetik kemudian mulai berlatih. Ia masuk ke dalam sungai. Melawan arus derasnya dan berlatih. Sakura memukul rata tanah, menghancurkan bebatuan besar, dan menumbangkan beberapa pohon besar.

Ia terus berlatih. Dan tanpa disadarinya, sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di ujung tangan kanannya. Darah. Ia sampai lupa memperhatikan tangannya. Pikirannya yang tak tentu membuatnya kesulitan berkonsentrasi dan terus berlatih tanpa kalkulasi.

"sial, aku kehabisan cakra," ujar Sakura kesal. Ia menepi dari sungai dan mengambil tanaman yang tadi dibawanya. Sakura menengadah memandang langit disela-sela rimbunan pohon yang lebat. "sudah sore," gumamnya.

Langit mulai memerah. Sakura harus segera meninggalkan hutan sebelum gelap. Apalagi ia sudah kehabisan cakra. Karenanya tak ada pilihan lain selain segera kembali.

Ketika sampai di tepi hutan, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di bukit rerumputan. Ia melihat seekor rubah, bukan, seekor serigala kecil tergeletak. Sakura perlahan mendekatinya. Sakura dapat melihat serigala itu terluka. Kaki kanannya berdarah.

Sakura mengusap kepala serigala itu. Sang serigala langsung terbangun dan menyalak pada Sakura yang mendekatinya. Sakura mundur selangkah, tapi kemudian berjongkok di depan serigala galak itu. Sakura tersenyum. Rasanya seharian ini otot wajahnya menjadi kaku karena terlalu tegang. Untung dia tak lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengalirkan cakra ninjutsu medisnya pada kaki serigala yang terluka itu dengan sedikit sisa cakra yang dimilikinya. Tangan kanan Sakura terasa hangat. Luka di tangannya yang tadi sudah agak mengering kini terbuka lagi. Darahnya menetes. Membuat rerumputan hijau di bawahnya menjadi merah.

Begitu dirasa cukup, Sakura memutuskan untuk cepat pulang.

---

Konohamaru menarik lengan Naruto dan sedikit mengambil jarak dari Hinata. Naruto terlihat heran dengan sikap Konohamaru, "hei, Konohamaru, kau ini kena..?" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Konohamaru sudah membungkam mulut Naruto.

"Kak Naruto, sebenarnya kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu dekat-dekat dengan anak dari klan Hyuuga itu, memangnya kakak putus dari Sakura-neechan?" bisik Konohamaru.

Naruto hanya tersenyum getir, "memangnya siapa yang pacaran dengan Sakura-chan bodoh," balas Naruto. Sai yang berjalan di barisan paling belakang dengan Kiba hanya melihat dengan tatapan aneh.

Bodoh. Sakura pantas mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesali dirinya sendiri mengapa ia tidak mencari jalan lain selain jalan ini. Mungkin karena ia kehabisan tenaga, ia jadi lupa untuk mengambil jalan memutar yang sedikit lebih jauh. Dihadapannya, Naruto, Konohamaru, dan yang lainnya menatap Sakura yang terlihat lesu.

Cairan hangat berwarna merah masih menetes dari sela-sela jari Sakura. Ia cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang dan mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan tangan kirinya yang sibuk memegang sekantung tanaman obat.

Sai memandangnya dengan khawatir. Ia langsung berlari melewati Naruto dan menghampiri Sakura. Konohamaru juga ikut menghampiri Sakura, "Sakura-neechan, lama tak bertemu," seru Konohamaru bersemangat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Getir.

Sakura tetap menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang terluka. Berharap tak ada yang menyadarinya dan menginterogasinya kenapa seorang Sakura bisa terluka. Ia tentu tak mau panjang lebar menjelaskan bahwa pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Naruto hingga ia lupa telah menghancurkan banyak batu besar saking terlukanya.

"kau dari mana sore begini?" tanya Sai.

"oh, aku barusan pulang mencari tanaman obat, aku juga kaget ternyata sudah sore, hahaha, " jawab Sakura. "aku duluan ya, takut dimarahi Nona Tsunade," tambah Sakura tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari melewati Naruto yang menunduk. Sama-sama tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"dia itu kenapa?" tanya Kiba pada Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dan menggeleng.

Akamaru berlari mendatangi Naruto yang masih terdiam. Akamaru diam di kaki Naruto dan mengendus-endus jejak tetesan berwarna merah di tanah. 'Guk'

Akamaru menyalak sambil memandangi Sakura di ujung jalan. Sakura berjalan tertatih-tatih. Terlihat sekali kondisinya sedang tak bagus. Ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Naruto berjongkok. Ia melihat jejak darah di jalan. Naruto langsung menoleh. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat khawatir. Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Sakura. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terbengong-bengong di jalanan Konoha.

Naruto berhasil mengejar Sakura. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura yang masih meneteskan darah.

Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Ia kaget melihat Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegangi tangannya, "kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Sakura kebingungan. Ia cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, "ti.. tidak kenapa-kenapa, a..aku cuma baru selesai latihan," jawab Sakura gugup. Ia memalingkan mukanya. Tak sanggup menatap wajah cemas Naruto.'aku tak boleh teralu berharap, aku tak boleh bergantung padanya' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Naruto menatap tangan Sakura yang terluka lalu menatap wajah gadis yang dikasihinya tersebut. Sakura memang gadis bodoh. Dan Naruto jauh lebih bodoh. Keduanya sama-sama tak tahu bahwa keduanya hanya saling menyakiti.

"a.. aku harus pergi," kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Cairan hangat itu menetes lagi. Kali ini bukan dari ujung jari-jari tangan kanannya. Tapi dari mata emeraldnya yang rapuh. Air matanya dengan perlahan menetes membasahi bumi.

---

Sorry kalo rada boring, namanya juga ceritanya 'hurt'

Tadinya mau dibikin one shot, tapi akhirnya kupecah jadi 2 chapter deh….

Naruto sebenernya juga terluka sama pilihannya, tapi saya gak begitu pintar ngebayangin tentang perasaan seorang laki-laki.

Menurutmu akhirnya gimana? Hehehe

Narusaku? Sasusaku? Saisaku?

Please Review !!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia lanjutan chapter Please Don't Go Far, seneng akhirnya ke-publish juga, sorry, gara-gara sebenarnya inti ceritanya simple, tapi kubuat 2 chapter, semoga para readers sekalian tidak bosan..….

Don't like, don't read, don't blame

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Please Don't Go Far Chapter 2**

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kakinya. Sesuatu yang hangat…dan berbulu!

Sakura cepat-cepat bangun. Ia bangkit dan berjingkat melihat seekor serigala kecil tidur di kakinya. Ah, serigala yang kemarin. Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan berbaring lagi di rerumputan.

Sakura mengingat kejadian kemarin sore, saat ia melihat wajah Naruto –yang lagi-lagi- mencemaskannya. Rasanya Sakura kesal sekali karena setiap ia berjalan di jalanan Konoha, ia selalu melihat Naruto. Makanya seharian ini Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit dan bersantai sejenak.

Ia memandangi langit cerah. Banyak bintang bertaburan di langit. Rasanya saat kecil dulu, ia juga pernah melihat bintang sebanyak ini. Dan disana juga ada Naruto. 'Ah!' Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Naruto lagi.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dibalut perban. Ia memandangi jari-jarinya di bawah langit malam. Gara-gara kemarin tangannya terluka, Naruto jadi menghampirinya dan menyentuh tangannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia memegangi tangan kanannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak…tak karuan.

---

"Sai, apa-apaan sih kau ini?" tanya Naruto kesal. Ia jengkel karena malam-malam begini Sai menyeretnya pergi ke bukit. "kau ini kenapa sih?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya. "ikut saja," perintah Sai dengan muka angker.

Mau tak mau Naruto menurutinya. Naruto sedikit curiga pada Sai. Entah kenapa, sejak dia ada masalah dengan Sakura, Sai jadi ikut-ikutan bersikap aneh.

Sai menghentikan langkahnya di bawah salah satu pohon yang cukup besar. "lihat itu," perintah Sai sambil menunjuk seseorang di ujung bukit. Naruto menanjamkan pandangannya. Tak terlalu terlihat jelas. "Sa..Sakura…" gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto tertunduk. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk dipikirannya. Naruto mengambil napas panjang lalu mundur selangkah. Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik meninggalkan bukit. Sai langsung mencegatnya. "mau apa kau, Sai?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Sai balik.

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini, Sai," balas Naruto datar.

"apa matamu buta sampai kau tak melihat Sakura disana bersedih karena memikir.." Sai terjerembab karena Naruto mendorongnya.

"berhentilah bersikap sok tahu, Bodoh," Naruto mulai geram. "disini aku yang terluka, jadi berhentilah menjadi pahlawan yang mau menyelamatkan Sakura. Kau tak tahu betapa susahnya aku terus melindunginya, terus mencintainya sekalipun dia terus menunggu orang lain, kau tak tahu itu!" kata Naruto. "cih," Naruto terlihat marah besar.

Sai tertawa kecil. Ia melirik Naruto dengan pandangan miris. "melindunginya?" tanya Sai heran. Sai tersenyum, "melindunginya katamu?" teriaknya sekali lagi.

"kau bilang bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat ingin kau lindungi. Tapi nyatanya justru kaulah yang terlihat seperti satu-satunya orang yang ingin membunuhnya pelan-pelan!" teriak Sai tak mau kalah.

Naruto terpaku. Ia membatu. Dan terdiam.

Sai mengatur napasnya. Baru sekali ini emosinya meluap. Ia memasang wajah 'tanpa ekspresi'-nya lagi. Sai melangkah maju, mendekati Naruto yang masih terdiam, dan mencengkram kerah jaket Naruto dengan kencang, "kalau kau melindunginya dengan cara konyol seperti ini, jangan pernah menyesal kalau aku atau Sasuke merebut Sakura darimu, Bodoh," ancam Sai.

Sai mendorong Naruto hingga shinobi berambut kuning itu terjerembab dan jatuh terduduk. "jangan terlalu membanggakan perasaan cintamu itu kalau kau sendiri tak bisa membaca perasaan Sakura yang sekarang." Sai pergi menuruni bukit dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong.

Sunyi.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura. Ia memandangi gadis yang dicintainya itu sedang tertidur. Naruto berjongkok memandangi wajah Sakura, 'bodoh, mana ada perempuan sebodoh dirimu, tidur di bukit malam-malam begini,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan. Seekor serigala kecil menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto hanya tersenyum miris. 'pantas saja, yang menjagamu serigala sih,' gumamnya lagi.

Naruto menyentuh poni-poni Sakura yang menutupi keningnya dengan lembut agar gadis itu tak terbangun. Naruto memutuskan berbaring di samping Sakura. Memandang bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

Naruto bangkit dan duduk. Ia melepas jaketnya dan memasangkannya di tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Naruto memandangi lagi wajah Sakura. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh. Ia masih sangat mencintai gadis ini.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Membelai rambutnya pelan dan…menciumnya perlahan. Perlahan segumpal air menetes dari balik bulu-bulu mata Naruto dan jatuh mengenai pipi Sakura.

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terbangun. Ia masih membiarkan seseorang dihadapannya menghangatkan bibirnya yang sedikit kedinginan. Sakura dapat merasakan hangatnya air mata Naruto yang mengalir. Bahkan poni pirang Naruto dapat menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. ia kaget setengah mati ketika mendapati gadis yang diciumnya terbangun dan menatap matanya.

Sunyi. Sepi. Dan dingin. Angin berhembus melewati keduanya yang masih terpaku.

"ma..maaf Sakura, aku tak bermaksud…" Naruto mulai kebingungan.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia menarik jaket Naruto yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mengembalikannya pada Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun. Sakura beranjak dan melangkah pergi. Naruto langsung bangkit dan mengejar Sakura. Ia menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

Sakura menoleh, menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. "kenapa kau kemari, Naruto?" tanyanya dingin. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura jengkel. Ia mendorong Naruto menjauh dan berteriak, "berhenti bersikap peduli padaku!" teriaknya keras. Suaranya menggema di tengah bukit yang sepi.

"berhenti bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku, berhenti bersikap seolah kau mencintaiku, Bodoh!" teriaknya tak karuan. Sakura menangis. Tangisannya bahkan mampu melukai Naruto dengan begitu berat.

"jangan menangis Sakura-chan," pinta Naruto pelan.

"Bodoh, kau Bodoh," teriak Sakura lagi. Sakura jatuh terduduk. Ia terus menangis.

Naruto terluka mendengarnya. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan langsung memeluknya erat. Sakura yang kaget sedikit berontak, tapi Naruto menahannya. "biarkan sebentar, Sakura-chan," bisiknya lembut.

"biarkan aku memilikimu sebentar saja," bisiknya pelan.

"biarkan aku mencintaimu sebentar saja,"

"biarkan aku mengakui perasaan ini sekali saja,"

Tangisan Sakura pecah. Suaranya tangisannya makin membelah malam yang sunyi dan menjatuhkan langit.

Sakura mempererat pelukannya. Membiarkan suara detak jantungnya terdengar sampai di telinga Naruto. Berharap laki-laki bodoh di hadapannya ini menyadari perasaannya.

Tangan sakura jatuh terkulai. Naruto dapat merasakan gadis itu lemas. Ia melepas pelukannya. Mata emerald Sakura terpejam, "Sa..Sakura!" panggil Naruto. Sakura pingsan.

---

Cahaya matahari masuk menyeruak masuk melalui jendela rumah sakit. Cahayanya yang silau membuat Sakura terbangun dan mendapati seseorang menggenggam erat tangannya. Rambutnya berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. 'matahari ya,' pikir Sakura. Yah, Naruto memang seperti Matahari. Yang menyinarinya setiap saat dalam hidupnya.

"kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" tanya seseorang di dekat pintu kamar.

"oh, Sai?" sapa Sakura pelan.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa? Badan sampai lemah begitu, kau kan kunoichi medis, masa tak tahu kondisi diri sendiri?" sindir Sai. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang karena diomeli Sai.

"si Bodoh itu masih tidur?" tanya seseorang di belakang Sai. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura nampak kaget melihat Sasuke datang ke kamarnya. Apalagi masih dengan seragam rumah sakit. "Lho.. Sasuke?"

"hn," sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "teriakan si Bodoh itu membuat seisi rumah sakit terbangun karena teriakannya semalam,"

"dia stress sekali waktu tahu kau pingsan," jelas Sai.

Mata sayu Sakura menatap Naruto yang tertidur pulas. "dia menjagamu semalaman, sekarang giliran dia yang kelelahan," imbuh Sai. "mungkin sebentar lagi dia bangun, kami pergi dulu ya,"

"ya…" jawab Sakura. Sakura memandangi lagi Naruto. "si Bodoh ini," keluhnya. Sakura bangkit dan menyentuh rambut Naruto pelan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya perlahan. Kali ini Naruto terbangun.

Naruto memegangi bibirnya lalu memandang Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. "kali ini, jangan pergi lagi," ucap Sakura pelan. "ini permintaan seumur hidupku,"

Kali ini Naruto tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya ikut memerah karena melihat Sakura tersipu malu. Naruto meraih leher gadis yang dicintainya itu dan membalas ciumannya. "aku janji."

FIN

**Yah, akhirnya selesai juga. Leganya. Narusaku.**

**Kalo lihat pasangan ini seneng rasanya. Sifatnya gak jauh-jauh ma karakter Ichiruki-nya Bleach. Jadi maaf untuk Narusaku haters.**

**Review ya…. Thanks a lot**


End file.
